


Bloody but tender

by TeethFarie



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blood Kink, Bottom Julian Devorak, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeethFarie/pseuds/TeethFarie
Summary: Good ol fashioned pain porn(is that a word?)Reader gender not specified
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Kudos: 19





	Bloody but tender

**Author's Note:**

> TW for knives and Consensual stabbing lol

Julian’s flesh splits like a hot knife through butter, thick hot blood pouring from the wound, trickling around the blade stuck in his stomach.  
“Please..” Julian keens, face flushed and eyebrows knit together.  
You twist the knife.  
Julian shouts, hips bucking against your thigh. You smile, leaning into him, your stomach pressing against the blunt handle of the blade, pushing it further into Julian’s intestine as you capture his quivering lips in a kiss. He pushes back against you, embracing the open mouth kiss, whimpering when you bite his tongue.  
“Oh, Jules,” you coo, twisting the blade a full rotation before ripping it out. Julian sobs. “You make me so proud.” You murmur to him. “Please, please, stab me again!” He cries, clinging to your back, blunt nails leaving crescent moon indents. “I got something better.” You offer, tossing the knife aside. “Wait, wuh-what are you doing?” Julian questions as you push him flat against the mattress, straddling his thighs. Without warning, you push two fingers into his open wound. “Oh god! Darling, m’gonna-!” Julian trashes, painting his stomach and chest white. “Good boy,” You praise him, curling you fingers and stroking the inside of the fatty tissue that lays under his skin. Julian pants, chest heaving and stomach clenching around your fingers. “You-you’re too good to me..” Julian huffs as you pull your fingers out, deep red coating your fingers and investing under your nails. “Do you want to continue?” You ask as you push off his thighs, settling down next to his head to stroke his hair. The mattress is soaked in blood though his wound is already closing. “Only if you get off too.” He grins, face and neck red and sweaty. You press a kiss to his lips, gentle and soft. Julian reaches up to cup your cheek before you part. “How about I fuck your face?” You suggest and Julian shudders. “Yes, fuck yes,” He moans, scrambling off the bed and to the floor, nestling slipping on his own pool of blood. He settles on his knees by the time you meet him at the foot of the bed. He grabs your thighs and you thread your fingers through his hair, moving auburn locks from his face. “Go ahead.”  
With that, Julian dives in, licking up your sex with greedy strokes, groaning against you. You pull a tighter grip on his hair, fistfuls of curls swirled around your knuckles. Julian whines at that, hands going to your hips to push them closer to his face. You get the memo, rocking against his mouth and he opens his jaw as wide as possible, eagerly sucking at your sensitive areas. “Oh, Julian..” He whimpers in response. “Such a good boy.. you’d love to stay here forever wouldn’t you? Between my thighs..” You moan, tugging his hair and thrusting into his mouth. Julian can only gurgle in response, one hand going to stroke himself, desperation leaking onto the floor. “I could kill you, smother you in between my legs and you’d beg for more, huh?” Your thrusts get rougher and Julian looks up at you with teary eyes, pleading and moaning against you. He strokes faster, fucking into his hand as he takes as much of you in his mouth as he can. “Look at you,” You grunt, knees wobbling the slightest bit as you reach higher and higher to your climax. “So handsome when you choke.” You coo, hips stuttering. You fail to give a warning when you cum, but Julian doesn’t care, gulping it down like a starving man. You pull him off, his tongue lolling out his mouth at the detachment. “Cum for me.” You command, kneeling down to sink your teeth into his shoulder. Julian cums with a scream, painting the floor as he tenses, face screwing into a look of agonizing pleasure. You lick over his wound, pressing kisses to his neck as he comes down. “I..I love you.” He pants, nuzzling into your touch when you lift a hand to stroke his face. “I love you too.” You press a kiss to his lips, wrapping your arms around him and holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written porn in a while, phew! Comments are very welcome ;)


End file.
